The Other Pentecost
by OkamiPlayer
Summary: What if whilst in Japan, Marshall Pentecost and his brother Duke were the ones who saved Mako. But as well as one other child later known as Midori Pentecost, who later becomes a Japanese Jaeger pilot. (Basically a story adding oc's and a maybe robot shipping possibly) R&R is helpful!


(I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO GUILLMERO DEL TORO AND BEACHAM AND ANYONE ELSE WHO MADE THIS MOVIE. I ONLY OWN MY OC's)

Prologue...

It was a normal day in Tokyo, Japan, and the streets were brimming with life, people, and the normal sounds of honking. But sometimes life is unpredictable...and can change in the blink of an eye...

Shrieks of terror were heard as buildings collapsed in the pathway of Onibaba, nothing could stop this Kaiju from coming...nothing...all that was left to do was run...and run the people did...

(A Few hours later)

May 15th 2016

Young orphan Midori sat curled up in a ball as the vibration of the street rumbled beneath her as Onibaba proceeded closer. A loud roar of jets flew overhead and fired upon the beast, but it was a vain attempt and they were obliterated almost immediately.

Midori peaked around the corner of an alley way where she'd been hiding in and immediately noticed a 13-year-old girl shrieking as Onibaba charged after her. The girl was sobbing as she was running toward Midori's way, and just when the Onibaba was about to step on her, Midori reached out and caught the girl into her arms and pulled her in the alley way. The girl clung to Midori and sobbed into her chest as they walked over behind a trash can.

The sounds of the Onibaba's ferocious cry came closer in on them. They slowly backed up into the wall behind them, holding each other for comfort. Midori was now weeping and closed her eyes in fear of what was to come.

Midori heard a faint whirring sound above her and looked up to see a giant machine being flown into Tokyo. The crab like claw began getting closer and closer until it disappeared in the blink of an eye…

Debris temporarily clouded their vision, but when it dissipated they both still held each other close as they walked out of the alley way. The first thing Midori saw was that the great Onibaba was sitting in the middle of the street, lying dead. They averted their gaze from the dead Kaiju to look up at the large Jaeger standing in front of them. Two pilots emerged from the cockpit and looked down upon the girls with concern as they slipped down to help them.

* * *

><p>(Aftermath of Japan)<p>

The men who saved Midori and Mako's lives were Duke and Marshal Pentecost, both brothers who held one of the strongest drifting bonds in the PPDC. A few months later after part of Japan was destoryed, Duke had adopted Midori as a daughter while Marshal on the other hand had adopted Mako.

On the plane to Alaska, Mako asked in Japanese, _"What is the weather like in Alaska?"_

Marshal brought up a picture of Alaska to show Mako, _"We only intend to stay in Alaska for several weeks until Peru sets up their Shatterdome in Lima." _

_"__But…uncle Marshal, aren't you and my father supposed to be fighting in a...Jeager?"_

Duke looked at his daughter and answered for him, "_We don't 'drive' the Jeagers anymore, Midori, we only teach otha's how to pilot 'em."_

_"__Oh…" _Was Midori's small response. They stayed in silence for a few moments before she broke the silence, "_Could…Mako and I drive one someday?"_

The two brothers shared a look, as if they speaking, "_Someday." _ Marshal answers for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Year- 2021<p>

Five Years Later…

* * *

><p>Midori and Mako had packed their suitcases and left for the Jaeger Academy, where they were personally trained by their fathers for 24 weeks straight. The two were tied at the top of their class. But despite their close relationship, the two were very competitive rivals.<p>

After their 24th week of simulations tests, Midori's set record was set at '56 drops and 56 kills', while Mako had '51 drops and 51 kills.' Both had graduated from the Jeager Academy with flying colors, however, Mako's father disallowed her from joining Midori in the battlefield and dissuaded her at every opportunity not to be in a Jeager.

Midori's father, however, did not hold his daughter back after she'd convinced him that she would do good for humanity and to also bring honor to his family's name. But Duke was more worried about her than the promises she'd made.

When Midori had received news that Mako would not be joining her as her to-be partner, she grew devastated to have anyone one else as her partner besides her only cousin. Not only this, she would also be transferred to Tokyo's Shatterdome for it's official opening and would only get to visit her family twice every three months.

Although, things were not as bad as she'd anticipated them to be after she'd met her drift partner named Shu Yukomoto. The two quickly became friends and soon, were widely known as the greatest defense against the Kaiju.

They worked together for three years up until Japan had announced the disclosure of Tokyo's Shatterdome, due to severe budget cuts and the lack of serviced Jeagers. They stated that all remaining Jeagers of Tokyo were to be transferred to Alaska's Shatterdome. But the only two remaining were Midori and Shu's mecha, Titus Claratus and a fellow team's Jeager named Ajax.

Midori was saddened by the decommissioning of Japan's Shatterdome, not only because of the memories she'd made there, but because of how many friends of hers she had lost. Her mood was lightened, however, when her father informed her that Mako and her uncle were also staying at Anchorage.

But Midori couldn't help but think of what was to become of Japan without its Jeagers...

"Where earlier today, another Kaiju attack took place. The Kaiju, an enormous category four, broke through the coastal wall of Australia in less than an hour. The wall had been deemed unbreachable by builders…" Midori stopped listening and turned off the TV. She continued packing her clothes, her mind swirling with so many thoughts.

It truly was the end of the world…

* * *

><p>Ok so this was the first chapter of my first story in this category so I hope you liked it. Also! Duke Pentecost is a real family member, but his profile doesn't state that he's the uncle or brother so I decided to make him the brother. One last thing to clarify Titus Claratus is a similar model to Tactic Ronin except he is 260 feet tall and is a whole lot quicker. He also has a pitch black paint job. Alrighty till next time! (REVAMPED)<p> 


End file.
